Heart on the line
by Calligraphy.In.The.Clouds
Summary: When Abby waits for the love of her life the wait turns bad, can Abby still be with her lover?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Abby Scuito stared long and hard into the eyes of the love of her life through the mirror hanging on the wall. Yes, there had been others that she loved but she was madly in love with Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His grey hair, his blue eyes. He was so passionate about his job, he had a great personality but even better a great sense of humour. He rolled over and caught her gaze. This sent him into another 'lovey dovey' moment and kissed Abby with serenity.

Gibbs' alarm sang out from his phone and even though Abby had checked the time 35 minutes before it had gone like it was only 2. Abby pulled herself out from bed and the comfort of another body next to her cold bare skin and put on her favourite red checked skirt and her favourite black top with a skull and a pink bow. She coloured her lips with a soft black although the colour wore off only seconds later to Gibbs kissing her with passion. She pushed him away softly knowing that if she allows a quick kiss they may never make it to work. She pulled her shoes onto her feet and started for the door. As she turned the handle on the door, Gibbs placed his hand on her waist, turned her around and kissed her lips like there was no tomorrow. She kissed back but quickly rushed out the door to get to work.

'Don't you guys think Abby is acting a little weird today?' DiNozzo asked Ziva and McGee

'Actually now that you mention I think she is, she must've had a good night' McGee added

'Doing what?' Ziva asked

'She said she was going bowling' Tony replied with a smirk 'But I think we all know what she was doing' Tony added slyly

'Who went bowling DiNozzo?' Gibbs said walking in the squad room

'Abby did boss, Uh, um last night she went bowling' McGee quickly added before Tony had a chance to say something stupid

Gibbs smiled ever so slightly but not enough that anyone could see him.

2 WEEKS LATER

Abby ran into the squad room, Bert in one hand and the pregnancy stick in the other. Everybody gathered and McGee asked if she was having another breakdown but when Abby started crying everybody stopped smirking and dropped everything thing and stared.

'It's pink! PINK. I am pregnant. What am I going to do' Abby cried

Gibbs walked into the room and when he saw what made everyone stop and stare, he dropped his coffee and ran to Abby. He and Abby both knew they couldn't keep their love secret any longer. But before the truth was revealed Gibbs was pulling Abby towards the elevator.

'I….didn't know this would…..happen…Gibbs'

'Abby, I don't know how you got pregnant but you need to keep the baby.'

'Gibbs...You know I am against abortion…So I will keep the baby.'

Gibbs sighed. "Abby I know you are against it and I am proud of you for keeping it but you know our love cannot be secret any longer, I mean everyone noticed how I dropped my coffee and ran to you."

"Gibbs, I will tell everyone that it is someone else's and that you thought something bad had happened and that is why you ran."

"Abbz I never drop my coffee, not for anything…"

Gibbs looked to the ground and then stared at Abby

"Well except for you of course "and gave her a peck on the cheek

Abby blushed and turned away, she could feel tears welling in her eyes and she had to walk away from Gibbs to keep herself from crying.

As she was sitting near the stairs she could hear Ziva, Tony and McGee talking about her and Gibbs

"Why do you think Gibbs ran to her like that? I mean yea he worries about her but he never drops his coffee even if someone dies. And why do you think he would pull her away?" Tony asked

Abby knew that eavesdropping was wrong and that barging into a conversation that you had eavesdropped on was worse but she was afraid of anyone's answer.

"Guys I have to tell you something," Abby said as she walked up to the team who were gathered in a circle " About why Gibbs ran to me, last week my boyfriend and I broke up, I broke it off because of…well some difficulties we were having and when I told him it was over he turned around and punched me and when I told Gibbs he wanted me to go to the doctors and the results haven't come back and ever since then he has been really protective of me" As soon as Abby said what she did she knew it wasn't what she should've said, she knew she shouldn't have told anyone that she was punched up but she has and now she all she felt was guilt and sadness.

"Oh my gosh, Abby are you ok? So the results haven't returned yet?" McGee was the first to reply but Abby had already guessed this would happen

"No, I haven't got the results yet" a tear rolled down Abby's' cheek "You know what, I just remembered that I didn't finish that case I was working on, I have to go guys, talk later ok?"

When Abby got to the comfort of her lab she typed into her search engine 'How to tell what gender your baby is' 163904900 results popped up but before she had a chance to click on the first result her mobile rang and her ringtone filled the room. Gibbs' name flashed on the screen and a smile instantly appeared on Abby's face.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Gibbs' voice said through the phone

_His voice sounds so sweet and gentle_ Abby thought

"Hey, I am...uh Good how about you? Why are you calling me?" Abby said in a puzzled tone

" Good thanks, well I am down the street at the café and I was wondering if you could come down because I want to talk to you but you know… without the other guys hanging around the corner"

"Sure, see you in 10 minutes" Abby replied and hung up her phone, before she left her lab she quickly ran back to her to her laptop and exited the internet explorer, then confident walked down the street to meet Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

As Abby entered the café the first thing she saw was Gibbs' his amazing eyes concentrating on something that she wasn't sure of, it was like he was listening to instructions whilst pretending to look at a newspaper

_Maybe I am over thinking it, He is probably just trying to work out the latest technology_ Abby thought and giggled, as soon as Abby giggled Gibbs looked up to see Abby's' smiling face and this relaxed him.

"Hey gorgeous, take a seat, I need to talk about some uh_ plans_ for this afternoon" Gibbs said

"Gibbs, are you sure you are okay? You sound really stressed or worried?"

"Yeah I am fine, I guess I am nervous because I don't know if you will approve of my plans "

"Well, tell" Abby said as she smiled and waited for an answer

" I booked us a hotel room, I thought that we both needed a bit of relaxing and so I booked us this room and don't worry, I told Vance that you and I were out on a private case and that we won't be in the office for the rest of the afternoon" Gibbs nervously replied

"Omg, yeah that is a great idea Gibbs, should we go like now?" Abby replied so fast that Gibbs almost missed her whole answer. Abby was out of her chair when Gibbs also got up to join her "This will definitely be a relaxing afternoon, well depending on your definition of relaxing" He and Abby blushed at the same time

As soon as they got into the elevator to the hotel Abby started to kiss him this continued for about 1 minute until she got bored and started to unbutton his shirt, she was interrupted by the elevator door opening, she pulled Gibbs out of the elevator and then continued to unbutton a button with every 5 steps, by the time Gibbs and Abby reached their hotel room Gibbs' shirt was fully unbuttoned. Abby unlocked the door and went to open the door when she felt Gibbs pull back.

"Am I going to fast? Should I button your shirt up and then I can unbutton it in the room? What's wrong? Abby was confused and felt hurt

"Oh, sorry I stubbed my...toe" Gibbs replied inconvincibly but Abby couldn't wait for explanations, she opened the door and entered the room with Gibbs in her tow. Abby saw Gibbs look behind her then look to the ground

"What? What is it? "Abby whispered

Abby turned around and there he was, gun in hand. Her ex-boyfriend she had dumped only 8 days ago. His blue eyes surrounded by the thickly applied eyeliner staring at her, almost looking like they were laughing at her.

"Nick what the hell are you doing here?" Abby's' tone of voice suddenly changed

"Don't talk! or I will shoot you, or maybe I will shoot your boyfriend that you love SO much, the one that is so much better than me'

"Don't you dare Nick, you touch him and I will go spastic" Abby said through gritted teeth

Nicks' best friend Johnny walked up behind Gibbs and put a gun to his head, Abby stared at him, looking into his dark brown eyes. His eyes looked like they were begging to just shoot Gibbs in the head, right in front of Abby.

"What were you going to do again, _Honey_' Nick said and then started smiling he knew there was nothing Abby could do and if Gibbs' life was in his hands she would do anything. Nick nodded to Johnny and Johnny pulled Gibbs' into the bathroom, Abby heard a muffled gunshot and then started crying, she didn't have much time to react before Nick was in her face.

"Abby, you know I still love you and what you did to me wasn't very nice of you, you know but I am willing to forgive you babe'

"Nick I don't love you, even if you were the only man on the planet"

This made Nick really angry, so much so that he was about to punch her in the stomach but before he had a chance he was interrupted

"NO, DON'T! Please Nick, don't punch me, especially not in the stomach" Tears rolled down Abby's cheeks

"Why not Babe? Did I hurt you last time? Want me to go gentle on you?" Nick said in a soft tone, one that made Abby shiver. She hadn't heard him speak in this tone of voice since she first met him, this is why she fell in love with him in the first place, his sweet tone of voice, and the fact that he was so kind and gentle towards her but this was a bad first impression and his true colours started to show

"Nick I am 3 weeks pregnant and I don't want you to hurt the baby" Abby said

"Whose is it? Not mine I know, what poor man fell for you this time…have you pushed him away yet?" Nick whispered into Abby's ear, his hot breath drifted over her nick and down her back

"It's um…Gibbs' baby"

"No it isn't babe; it _was_ Gibbs' baby but looks like he won't be here to bring it up. I might have to do that job for him." Abby knew Nick said this on purpose, to make her weak but she didn't show enough emotion for his liking "I knew you loved him baby but I never knew that much, but all that loving of yours is mine now honey" Nick started to laugh and knew this would break her

"Don't… talk to me Nick, I… hate you, you… killed the love of my…life and the…father of my…child" Abby said through sobs

Nick couldn't take the fact that Abby had said she hated him and he went over the top, he punched her and she was knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

When Abby awoke she could see a different room to the room her and Nick were fighting in before and now she was tied to a chair, her hands behind her and her ankles were tied to the chair legs. She looked around the room and saw Nick lying on the bed staring at her and smiling. She closed her eyes tight, hoping he didn't see her awaken but she knew she was unlucky. She opened her eyes again to see the bed empty, this always worried her, not knowing where he was, but she found out very quickly where he was, she felt him breath down her neck, this made her shiver. He came into her view and before she had a chance to say anything he started kissing her, she knew that, that gun wasn't very far away so she forced herself to kiss him back, but then she remembered that Gibbs was dead because of Nick and she bit him. He pulled back fast, his mouth bleeding.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BI…. HOW COULD YOU!" Johnny walked in and even though this meant double trouble Nick was distracted from the moment.

"Man, what happened? Did she bite you?" Johnny asked

"Yeah, that cow bit me whilst I was kissing her."

"She would want to change her sweet little mind before we get angry hey mate?" Nick and Johnny had started conversation but Abby couldn't decide if this was good or not.

"Mate, she might be uncomfortable, untie her hands, she might co operate then" Johnny almost ordered Nick. Now she was thinking about, she had to admit the rope was actually rubbing against her wrists and she could feel the blood starting to dampen the rope. Suddenly a tear fell down Abby's cheek, which she didn't want to happen because she knew it bring unwanted love that she had to accept if she wanted to live.

After four hours of unwanted love and attention Nick and Johnny let Abby wash her wrists and her ankles from blood and told her to go home and throw her clothes that had blood pools on them out or they would find her and kill her. Abby didn't know how to react, she knew they weren't joking, she knew they would kill her but she wasn't sure what to do. How was she going to tell Vance that Gibbs had been killed? As she stumbled her way into her bedroom to change her clothes she heard something coming from the kitchen. Abby, overwhelmed started to shake and tried to ignore the sound. Johnny and Nick wouldn't already be checking on her would they? She changed into black skinny jeans and a red and black top but another sound came from the kitchen, Abby couldn't ignore it so she walked into the kitchen the sight she saw gave her a pain in her heart, her eyes welled up and she has started to shake, she knew now there really was no escape. She walked up to the NCIS building as she was too afraid to stay at home by herself. Conversations bounced around in her head, how she was going to break the news to everyone, how it was Gibbs' baby and that he was dead because of her? She waited until the elevator reached level 3 and then stepped into the squad room. Everyone ran towards her crying

"Guys, did you find out the bad news already. You have, haven't you, guys I am so sorry?" Abby asked

"Yeah, Abby but now you are here this isn't bad news" Ziva said

"Guys. Gibbs is um…" Abby's eyes welled up

"Here" Gibbs was walking towards Abby with his arm in a sling

"Omg, Gibbs, I thought you were shot so I was so worried and I thought I was going to have to…" Gibbs put his finger on her mouth to silence her

"Abby I am so sorry this is my fault but Nick called me and said that if I didn't bring you to that hotel room for him he was going to hunt you down and slowly kill you, I couldn't do that to you"

"Gibbs, they pretty much tortured me so you really were conned so instead of just torturing me they shot you in the arm." Abby was quick with her answer and as soon as she said this Gibbs felt stupid. Abby was in pain, all over her body but she couldn't show it, or even tell anyone. A sharp pain shot through Abby's leg, this made Abby turn away in pain, and she wanted to cry, so much did she want to cry but she knew that Gibbs would hug her and feel bad, and think this was his fault when really it was hers.

"Guys, Gibbs, this is all my fault, if I never broke the relationship of with Nick, none of us would be in this state." Abby came up with the idea it was her fault and had to tell everyone

"Abby, only you and Gibbs were hurt, what do you mean none of _us _would be in this state" DiNozzo asked Abby with questioning eyes

"If Nick didn't get what he wanted or if I wasn't convincing enough to him or if he wants our relationship back, he will come after anybody that slightly matters to me." Abby let out a sigh "Today, when they let me go, they told me to throw out my clothes that had blood on them, I haven't throw them out yet but I heard something in the kitchen, I went out the back and they had killed my cat and with his blood wrote on the glass door 'We warned you, now listen' Abby turned around and hugged DiNozzo who was the closest to her, this obviously hurt Gibbs to hear this and he walked away to go and see Vance.

"Abby, I know your loss is hard for you but I really think you should listen to them, go home and throw out the clothes, I mean we already know who kidnapped you, whose blood was on your shirt, why would you need to keep the clothes then?" DiNozzo always asked too many questions and they were always easy to answer but this one made Abby stumble

"I…I don't….know why Tony" Abby was confused "I guess because I am so used to having to have evidence I guess I am in routine."

"Abby forget about work and about well everything and just do what they say and go talk to Nick and then call the cops, not Gibbs not anyone from NCIS the actual police, this is no joke" McGee was obviously worried about her.

"McGee I can't go see him again, you don't know what he and Johnny did to me, I can't bear to go near him, even mentioning his name hurts." McGee looked sympathetically at Abby

Before McGee had another chance to talk to Abby Gibbs strode into the room "McGee is right Abby, even though they hurt you and did whatever they did, you have to go and talk to them. Tell him that if they don't stop hurting you and the people that matter, you will go to the police and get them locked up"

Abby knew this was the right thing to do. She straightened up and faced the truth. She pulled out her mobile and punched in Nick's number.

She waited for it to ring, her hands shaking and her knees turning to jelly.

"Abby, was this morning not good enough for you babe?" Nicks voice echoed through her mobile filling her with shivers and cold.

"Nick, I um…need to talk to you"

"Go ahead gorgeous"

"In person Nick, I want to talk to you in person ok?" Abby was starting to get angry "Where can I meet you"

"Oh the same spot we created so many wonderful memories in this morning" Nick couldn't resist, he had to remind her of earlier that morning

"Well, I will see you there in 10 minutes" Abby knew this wasn't the right thing to do, talking to him was one thing but meeting up with him was another but she wanted to tell McGee she followed his advice and she wanted to keep Gibbs happy.

As soon as Abby had hung up the phone Ziva, McGee, Gibbs and DiNozzo had already started to get their 'gear'. Abby quickly stopped them.

"Guys, I know I did need back up this morning but you can't come. I won't let you. You don't know what he is capable of and he will most likely booby trap the room so if anyone else tries to get in he will most likely kill you all, then what will happen?, please stay" and with that Abby walked out of the NCIS building.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

As soon as Abby reached Nicks hotel room she wanted to turn around, she wanted to run away. She turned her back to the hotel room door but as soon as she started back to the NCIS building the door opened showing Nicks face.

"Babe, how are you? You said you wanted to talk, come in" Nick seemed so calm but something was wrong, something about his mood made her cold on the inside.

"Yeah, Nick I want to talk alright." Abby wasn't sure if she should be worried or not, but she knew that she had to stop him from hurting the ones she loved, she knew he was doing this to make her suffer. Abby walked through the door, past Nick and looked around the room, her stomach was twisting and she was feeling nauseas she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She was guessing this was morning sickness which she wasn't happy about but she knew she was most likely going to get it. As she was about to get up to flush the toilet and wash out her mouth she heard the door shut and then the lock being locked. She turned around to see the lovely sight of Nick with a gun.

"Nick, we talked about this we can't keep doing this. You can't keep walking up behind me with guns and knives and god knows what okay?" Abby answered in half shock, half anger

"Abby, honey, this is just precaution, I mean I know you went back to NCIS and I know you called me from there using your mobile, even though you told them not to follow you they could have followed you anyway and this is exactly why you are locked in my bathroom with me holding a gun."

"How on earth did you know I went to NCIS, How do you know I called in the NCIS building? What the hell Nick" Abby was stressing out and wishing that the others did follow, sitting on the ground in your ex boyfriends bathroom with him holding a gun isn't much fun.

"Abby I had Johnny follow you, and by the way your cat died because you didn't follow our rules, and for that you had to pay, but I am still not sure if killing just your cat is enough, you never do seem to follow rules so maybe I might have to make it clear for you. I thought that killing your cat and injuring the _love of your life_ was enough but obviously not" Nick stared down at his gun, then back to Abby.

"What do you suggest I do hey sweetie?"

"Nick I suggest you stop hurting the people I love and the people I care about"

"And…..what if I don't take your advice huh?"

"I will tell the cops, not NCIS though, the actual cops who _will_ put you away" Abby was convinced this was going to stop him

"Abby, do you _really _believe that they are going to believe you? I mean because you aren't leaving this bathroom, so I guess you won't even be _able_ to tell them, sucks hey?"

"You wouldn't dare Nick!"

"Oh, but I would"

"Well, what about my friends, they are all going to eventually realise I am missing and will call the cops and it will all eventually lead back to you."

"But that is where you are wrong my dear, you are going to call and convincingly tell your friends you and I made up and that you are staying with me, that you and I have worked everything out and we are back in love. Then you will call Gibbs and tell him you had a test done and that the father is me but you told him it was his because you didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"No! You can't make me and I won't!" Abby was worried because even though what she was saying is what she wanted to believe she knew he could make her do anything. Nick looked at his shoes, like he was trying to decide on something he then looked at Abby like he was sorry about something

_He is going to let me go. Thank god I knew I could convince him otherwise _Abby's thought brought a smile to her face but the smile was quickly wiped away, Nick had walked up to Abby and was pointing the gun to her head

"Like déjà vu, Nick, come up with something more original" Abby said this merely to cheer herself up.

"Very funny Abby, don't make this worse for yourself." Tears rolled down Abby's cheek, Nick pulled out his mobile phone and handed it to Abby

"Call them now, but put it on loudspeaker. We wouldn't want you to call the cops now would we?" This was obviously a rhetorical question but Abby answered it anyway

"I would"

Nick waved the gun in Abby's face, Abby knew he wasn't joking but she wanted to stall, hoping that Ziva and Tony would burst through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After only seconds Abby punched in the 8 numbers that decided the fact no one was coming to help.

"Hello, who is this?" McGee was the one that answered the phone

"McGee, it's me, Abby. Are the others with you?"

"Uh… yeah why?"

"Can you put me on loudspeaker please?" Abby knew that it was easier to tell them all at once instead of all at different times

"Sure…ok you're on"

"Thanks. Um guys I have something to tell you and can you please be happy for me because I am actually really happy"

"OK" Tony answered first then McGee and Ziva in unison

"Nick and I have worked things out and I have realised how much I love him and I am officially moving in with him and to celebrate I am…" Abby looked at Nick and he mouthed out the rest of Abby's sentence

"I am quitting my job at NCIS"

"You can't Abby, we don't have a forensic scientist as good and as cool as you" McGee had obviously said this, Abby knew this

"Sorry McGee but I guess that is what you do for love, Is Gibbs there?"

"Yeah whatever Abby, I'll get him" McGee seemed really sad about Abby's decision

"Hello, Gibbs" Gibbs always answered the phone like this

"Gibbs it's me" Abby started to tear up

"Abby, do you need help?" Abby wasn't sure if she should take the risk of telling him the truth or lie and then tell him another lie. Her heart hurt, her eyes were sore and she just wanted to scream

"Gibbs' I…" Abby looked up at Nick

"HELP!" Abby couldn't help it, she couldn't lie to Gibbs and she needed help. As soon as Nick heard these four letters he hit his phone into the toilet bowl and watched it die. He then looked over to Abby and felt his blood start to boil. He slapped Abby across the face. Abby fell to the floor and hit her head. This was enough to knock her out. Nick walked up to the door, unlocked the door and opened it then walked back to Abby and dragged her out of the bathroom. He laid her on the bed and went to go look for his spare mobile phone. Once he found it he dialled Johnny's number and waited for the answer

"Nick hey, why are you using your spare mobile?" Johnny sounded bored and Nick knew why

"Oh Abby called Gibbs and told him to come and help her, this was whilst I had locked her in the bathroom and she was sitting near the toilet when she called so I hit it into the toilet bowl, anyway I was calling you to tell you that you may as well come back here because she won't be going anywhere anytime soon" Nick laughed and then hung up the phone. Only seconds later it rang again.

"Nick, sorry I thought I should tell you that Gibbs and his team and about to come and get Abby" Johnny was always helping Nick and he was thankful of it

"Thanks mate, well go to the hut and I will see you there" Nick hung up then phone and searched for his car keys. Soon after he found them and started preparing a bag of stuff. He picked Abby up, then collected his bag and keys and walked out of the hotel room. He used the fire stairs and walked down to his car. He threw the bag into the back and put Abby in the boot. He drove to Abby's house and gathered some of her belongings. When he was putting her belongings in the boot she started to wake up.

"Abby you woke up darling. You hit your head when you were throwing up." Nick was hoping she didn't remember anything else

"Nick…why am I in the boot?" Abby asked the question he was hoping she wouldn't

"You wouldn't sit up when we were in the car and I didn't want to get pulled over for anything so putting you in the boot was easier" Nick though he had made a pretty convincing argument.

"Oh…" Abby thought long and hard about this and got out of the boot

"Is it ok if I sit in the front now Nick?" Abby remembered what had happened but needed to fool Nick

"Um...sure, do you need any help walking to the front?"

"No thanks sweetheart I think I am ok" When Nick heard the way Abby was speaking he smiled, she hadn't remembered or so he thought. Abby hopped out of the boot and slowly started to walk to the front of the car, looking around. Then when Abby thought Nick wasn't watching her she sprinted.

_Where am I going to run…to my house and lock the doors? Yes, that's a good plan_ Abby was glad she thought of this plan and the fact she could run after been knocked out for 10 minutes.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Nick had noticed Abby and started to run after her

Nick was so close to Abby, he reached out to grab her arm and pull her down but he missed and she reached the house. She locked the door and sprinted to the back and locked that door. She walked up the stairs, slowly, with caution to check to see if Nick was still outside. When she reached the window she couldn't see his car or him for that fact. She started to worry; she knew he wouldn't just go like that. She started to shake and scurried around to locate her mobile phone. She had to call Gibbs and tell him not to enter the apartment, no doubt Nick would have booby trapped the room. She went downstairs to see if her phone was on the kitchen bench. Her phone was under a pile of magazines she dialled Gibbs' number and waited for him to answer. Abby was walking around her house, nervous that Gibbs might have already stepped into that apartment; she reached her bedroom. The phone beeped and Abby hung up. She dialled McGee's' number next, waiting for it to connect she fiddled with her hair and when it started ringing she walked around again, she reached her walk in wardrobe she turned on the light and looked around, when Abby turned around someone had come out from clothes and put a knife to her throat.

"Nick, I am so sorry, please let me go, I will come with you. No joke babe please" Abby was desperate

"It isn't Nick…its Johnny; Nick called me and told me about what you did. How you ran away, anyway he wanted me to take you to the hut, in the forest. Anyway, that doesn't matter, get in my van or I will kill you, Nick might not want to kill you but I could, easily"

"Okay okay" Abby had tears rolling down her eyes, she slowly started to walk to the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Abby unlocked the door and started to the van

"Can I at least sit in the front of the van?" Abby questioned

"No! Get in the back" Johnny ordered, Abby knew not fool around with Johnny he was always the one that was more 'daring' and he was the one that hurt her yesterday, more than Nick. Abby sat in the back of the van waiting for Johnny to close the doors and walk around to the front, but instead of doing this he gestured someone over and he hoped in the back, Nick emerged from the trees with a bag and a knife in his hand, he walked up to the van and hopped inside closing the doors behind him. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. In only minutes someone had got in the van and had started the engine, they pulled out of Abby's driveway and were on the way to the mysterious 'hut'. Abby looked from Johnny to Nick and back to Johnny again. They both looked at her then turned to each other, they started to discuss something but Abby couldn't tell what they were talking about as they were whispering.

Nick spoke first out of the two "Abby, you know how Johnny and I were with you yesterday in the apartment and today, well we have made a drastic decision."

"Which is?"

"When we get to the hut we are locking you in the basement and you will be our entertainment when we need it" Nick and Johnny laughed and when they saw Abby's face they looked at each other and Johnny added

"And if you disappointment us at any stage you will be no more, but we will dispose of you very slowly"

"How could you do this to me? Nick, babe, I was joking, please, how can I make it up to you?" Abby was scared because she knew they weren't afraid to do as they say

"Abby, baby, don't cry. But you brought this on yourself. If you didn't disappoint me yesterday you could be on your merry way, but you weren't convincing. How can you make it up to me? What about Johnny?" Nick used his soft tone of voice again and Abby shivered

"Are you cold babe? Let me warm you up." Johnny moved next to Abby and hugged her, but Abby pulled back and hit Johnny in the face. Nick pounced on her and pulled her hands behind her back. Johnny pulled out rope and duck tape from the bag Nick was carrying and tied her arms up and put tape over her mouth. Abby knew there was no point fighting back, they were 10 times stronger than her and they had weapons. Abby sat there in the back of the van in silence the rest of the way. Johnny and Nick tried numerous times to cheer her up but she just sat there. When they reached the hut they untied Abby and waited, they knew she wasn't going to run, they knew she wouldn't dare. All of a sudden Nick's phone started ringing.

"Put it on loudspeaker mate" Johnny said, Abby inched closer trying to hear the conversation

"Nick?" Gibbs' voice blared through the phone

"Gibbs what do you want?"

"I want Abby back"

"Didn't Abby tell you, she is with me now and the baby, the baby is actually mine but she didn't want to hurt you Gibbs" As Nick was talking to Gibbs, Johnny had walked up to Abby and got out his knife

"Isn't that right babe" Nick looked to Abby, Johnny pushed Abby forwards towards the phone

"Yeah, well to be honest" Abby looked from Nick to Johnny

"That isn't the truth" Nick nodded at Johnny and he put the knife to Abby's throat

"Wait, Johnny let me tell him, Nick doesn't mind"

"Gibbs, the truth is that…I am dating Johnny and Nick at the same time and we don't know whose baby it is but they don't mind. All I mind is they are better than you" Abby sounded really convincing and almost convinced Johnny and Nick

"See Gibbs she doesn't need your help, she was just playin' with ya" Nick hung up the phone.

"See Abby, you're getting the hang of it now" Nick leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, uh Johnny do you think you could walk into town borrow a car, buy some groceries and go to the liquor store and buy some booze? But take like a few hours" Nick was hoping that Johnny would get the hint

"Sure, do you want me to take Abby?"

"No, she and I will be busy" Nick winked at Johnny and then Johnny started walking to town. As soon as Johnny was out of sight Nick started to tug at Abby's buttons on her shirt but Abby was trying to decide whether she should run or whether she should continue with what was in Nicks' mind. She knew what the best thing to do was. Abby passionately kissed Nick. She pulled the top over his head and waited for him to pull her up to the house. Instead he pulled her over to the trees. Abby was confused as she didn't think Nick thought she and he were going to do_ it_ in the bushes but she went along with it. He fell into the bushes and pulled Abby downwards with him, Abby on top of Nick and she laughed. Nick kissed her, his hands making their way down and around her back. Abby was now onto undoing Nicks pants. Nick pulled down Abby's skirt leaving her in only her bra and her knickers. A breeze built up and Abby started to shiver.

"Babe, you cold? I know exactly what can heat both you and I up" Nick winked and Abby laughed and kissed his lips.

**MEANWHILE**

"McGee track the mobile, I need to find Abby" Gibbs was worried

"Boss, didn't you hear her? She doesn't love you" DiNozzo couldn't help it

"Tony, she loves me, she probably had a gun to her head for all we know. Find Her!" Gibbs meant business and he wanted to find her real quick. Gibbs was rushing around trying to find someone who wasn't occupied to assign them a job to help in the search when E.J Barrett walked up to Gibbs

"Gibbs, I need to show you something but it is waiting for you in the basement" Gibbs didn't understand

"Sorry, am I missing something? What are you talking about?" Gibbs was confused

"Just take me back to your house and I will show you" E.J was determined so Gibbs decided maybe it was best to just relax for a few minutes. When they arrived at Gibbs' house she lead him to his basement and took off her top, she approached Gibbs and started to kiss his lips. Gibbs was unsure at first but then when they started to kiss he realised his love for E.J, he pushed all his tools off his boat and pushed E.J onto the boat, he got on top of her and they started to kiss again.


	7. Chapter 7

After Abby and Nick emerged from the bushes they started for the town, as they were walking to town they couldn't keep their hands off each other, and every now and again they would stop and kiss. About half way through their journey a car came skidding through the dirt road, Abby instantly ran behind the closest leaving Nick all by himself. The car screeched to a stop next to Nick and Tony got out of the car. He held the gun towards Nick.

"Nick right?"

"Um…yeah what happened should I be concerned?" Nick was puzzled

Tony got excited as he had finally found 'Nick' but couldn't show it "Nick, you're under arrest for kidnapping and attempt to kill a cop"

"What the hell mate? When did I kidnap anyone?"

"You kidnapped Abby! At least 3 times, so Nick where is she?"

"Abby is…."

"Dead. You killed her didn't you? Well there goes another crime to add to the list" Tony was heartbroken; he never got to tell Abby how he felt about her. Abby was annoyed at herself for making love to Nick and because she knew that she was about to do the right thing to everyone except Nick. As soon as she heard Tony's voice she wanted to run up to him and hug him, never let go but she was afraid that it would come back to bite her. Karma always found her, but never Gibbs. Thinking of Gibbs made her realise she needed to do this. Abby brought on the fake tears and whilst she was in the bushes she cut her leg to make it look worse than it actually was. This she knew was wrong but when she thought of all the things Nick and Johnny did she knew it was nothing. Abby sprinted out from the bushes and hugged Tony so hard he almost fell over. Tony put Nick in the back seat of the car and opened the front door of the car for Abby. Before Tony got into the car he had to call the office to tell them not to worry about Abby, that he had found her safe. Whilst this was going on Nick started to talk to Abby

"Babe, what's wrong we just made love, why are you backing out now?"

"Nick, think about what you and Johnny did to me just 2 days ago… think about it… now think about a possible reason I am backing out. How on earth could you think I would stay?" Abby was trying to make a point

"Babe, Abby, Johnny forced me to do that to you, he wanted you to suffer like the way you made me suffer but in a different way but the same suffering. Abby that was nothing compared to what he had planned for you and they won't find him now. No matter how hard you look and I am NOT telling you where he is. He will just pop up one day and finish you off." Abby felt sick to the stomach, she knew Johnny and he wasn't the nicest person to be around when he wanted you to suffer. Tony jumped into the car.

"Tony, take me to Gibbs' house I need to see him, please" Abby pleadingly asked Tony

"Sure thing"

Abby arrived at Gibbs' house and she walked into his house. Abby heard noises but she thought that he was watching a rental movie. She walked in to his basement and the sight almost killed her. Gibbs and E.J Barrett were having sex. She stopped at the top of the stairs in shock, after a few minutes she stormed down the stairs. By this point Gibbs had started to put his pants back on and E.J had her underwear on. Abby pulled E.J up off the boat with her hair and when E.J was standing Abby slapped her straight across the face. E.J stood in shock for a few seconds and then pounced on Abby, bringing her down to the ground, Abby landed on her back and E.J landed to the side of Abby. E.J punched Abby in the face and then that's when Abby heard it. The gunshot that almost deafened her, she turned to see Gibbs with a gun in his hand. All of a sudden blood started to pool on Abby's shirt, the blood from E.J Barrett's arm. Abby freaked, rolled E.J over and pulled her top off to wrap around E.J's arm. Tony burst through door to see Gibbs in only jeans and to see 2 topless women, Tony almost fell down the stairs but he realised it wasn't a dream when Abby and Gibbs started shouting at him to call the ambulance. When the ambulance arrived Abby walked over to Gibbs

"Gibbs, how could you do that to me? How could you cheat on me?" Abby had tears in her eyes

"Abbz, you said you were with Nick, you said you didn't love me"

"I thought you would have realised that I was lying, only to save my life so I could spend it with you"

"Okay well to be honest she pulled me here and started kissing me, I had no choice"

"It's okay, but you still love me right?" Abby questioned

"Yeah, what a silly question" Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and walked over to the ambulance staff to discuss something.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"Where is Gibbs?" Abby sounded concerned when she asked McGee

"He is in the men's" McGee answered without looking at her

"Okay, well I will wait" As soon as Gibbs walked out he was bombarded

"Gibbs, the baby...was killed. Last night, I had an incident and the baby died and…" Abby couldn't finish she was crying so hard

"Abby, slow down, please. How was the baby killed?"

"Johnny broke in last night and he dragged me out of my house, into his van and he beat me, over and over and over and over again, he hit my stomach so many times and with such force that the baby died"

"Well, did you keep him so he could go to jail?" Gibbs asked

"No, I didn't after he beat me he threw me out and drove off; I am going to visit E.J okay? She is a girl obviously and women are more sympathetic to each other about these things"


	8. Chapter 8

Abby walked out of the building and started walking to E.J Barrett's. Along the way Abby started thinking about the baby and about all her relationships and she thought about that night when E.J was shot and about her fast thinking decision, she reached E.J's steps and knocked on the door. E.J answered and when she let Abby in Abby walked up the stairs towards E.J's room.

"Abby, where are you going?" E.J was confused

"Come with me, you know what I am doing"

E.J followed and when they both reached the bedroom they both went into frenzy, they have both loved each other for 3 weeks now and they both agreed that they would date other people in public but this would always be what they waiting for. Abby kissed E.J and pulled her towards the bed, she helped E.J to pull off her jeans and her t-shirt then it was Abby's turn, E.J pulled off Abby's skirt and top, they started to kiss again when Abby's mobile rang. She tried to ignore it but when it went off again she got off the bed to answer it. She stared at the screen that told her a private number was calling her; she flipped her phone lid up and answered.

"Hello, who is this?" Abby questioned

"Abbz, it's me, Tony. Whatever you do don't come back to the NCIS building. Johnny is here and he told everyone to throw their weapons to him or else he would hunt you down and torture you and Gibbs pretty much made everyone to hand over their weapons, okay just don't come he…"

"Tony? Tony, are you okay?"

Abby hung up the phone. She turned to E.J who was still lying on the bed; she picked up her clothes and ran out of the room. Abby walked into the bathroom and she put her clothes on. She ran downstairs and flew out the door leaving E.J sitting on the bed confused. Abby ran down the street, people were beginning to stare. Abby reached the NCIS building and ran to the door. Abby waited for the elevator and when it arrived she hopped in. Whilst it was going up she was thinking about all the possibilities. The elevator doors opened and Johnny was standing in her way, gun in hand and the whole of NCIS sitting behind him. Abby soon realised that Johnny had heard the elevator coming up and had walked over to greet the person exiting.

"Well, look who decided to turn up, even going against her friend's advice." As Johnny said this he nudged his head to his left and when Abby looked over there Johnny had shot Tony in the leg and had tied Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs together.

"Johnny, why are you doing this?"

"Didn't Nick warn you babe?"

"STOP IT! Stop calling me babe. I am not you're babe" Abby was frustrated everyone was suffering because of her.

"Abby, come with me and I won't hurt anyone here"

"Johnny you already have, you shot Tony"

"He was calling you, what did you expect me to do huh? Hug him?"

"Fine, Johnny I will come with you but you have to let these people go, don't make them suffer because of what I did to Nick." Abby was begging him

"Sure on the condition that you realise Nick and we both can call you babe and you will like it"

"That's it?" Abby thought there was going to be a long list

"Well, also that everyone here promises that they won't try to track us or call the police and if they do then I will kill you and everyone that contributes to it, Okay?" Johnny added in the twist that made everyone gasp and start to whisper

"SHUT UP!"

The room fell silent

"Okay. Johnny I guess I am officially yours to keep" Abby ended this with a sigh

"Good babe, now where is Nick?"

"He is in the interrogation room, upstairs"

With this Johnny grabbed Abby's hand and started pulling her along towards the interrogation room. Abby looked behind her at Gibbs who stared at her with a face that told her not to worry, that he would fix this somehow and that everything will eventually be like it should. As soon as Abby saw the love in Gibbs 'eyes she knew that the 10 minute fling with E.J was a mistake. Before Abby had a chance to mouth to him that she loved him she was pulled behind a corner. In just seconds after losing sight of Gibbs and before Abby had a chance to react Johnny started to kiss her, his hands slowly moving down her body, she put her hands in Johnny's brown hair, messing it up but something made her stop, she pulled away but as soon as she did this she knew it was a mistake.

"What the hell babe, what you doing?"

"Well I just thought…." Abby was trying to think up something that wouldn't result in her or others getting hurt

"I thought that we should get Nick out first before Gibbs unties himself and… shuts the doors and anyway I thought you would want to like tease Nick because every time you try something with me he would push you away, show him you're the boss out of you two hey?" Abby thought this sounded pretty good so she didn't add any more.

"I guess you're right babe, ok let's go get Nick"

As soon as they reached the interrogation room Abby pointed to the door and stood to the side and let Johnny open the door, as soon as Johnny opened the door to the interrogation room Nick jumped up and started talk him, the high fived each other and then Nick walked out of the door followed by Johnny. As soon as Nick saw Abby he looked at her as if to say 'you came back, you're not getting out of it this time'. His jet black hair bringing out his eyes, she then stared at Johnny and smiled, he smiled back and he knew what she was thinking. The only way out of the NCIS building that wasn't closed was the way Abby had entered, whilst they were waiting for the elevator which seemed to be taking an awfully long time Abby started to look around. She noticed Gibbs had disappeared and she knew where he was, she knew that he had got inside the elevator and had stopped it so that Johnny and Nick couldn't escape.


	9. Chapter 9

Abby decided since everybody was still on the floor looking bored she would give them a show. Suddenly Abby pulled Johnny to face her and kissed, she pushed her fingers through his hair and his hands ran down her body, they were finishing what they started in the corridor. Abby jumped onto Johnny and wrapped her legs around his hips. He leant against the wall and they continued to kiss, Abby saw Johnny look sideways at Nick and when they both made eye contact Johnny turned and pushed Abby against the wall, kissing her 10X harder. He pushed her up onto the ledge that supported her weight whilst he started to unbutton her skirt, but before he had a chance to unbutton all 3 buttons Nick punched Johnny in the face. Abby jumped down to the floor to stay out of the way

"Man she was mine. We had sex in the bushes when you went to town."

"No she is mine" Johnny yelled as he punched Nick

Abby looked over to DiNozzo who was on the floor losing blood. Abby ran over to him

"Oh my gosh Tony, are you okay? I told you that this would endanger everyone not just Gibbs and I. Speaking of Gibbs where is he?" Abby sounded stressed

"Why does it matter, you are too busy having sex with tweedle Dee and tweedle Dum"

"I'm not a slut, if that's what you're trying to say. Tony it is for the best. If I don't they will kill us all, where's Gibbs?"

"Abby are you sure…you seem to really be passionate about it?"

"Tony trust me, I did it so that this would happen, they would get angry with each other and wouldn't think about me so then I have the chance to run. Is Gibbs in the elevator?"

"No, he went down via the stairs and shut off the elevator, he would most likely be down there near the exit with guns to stop them. Go through the stairs you will find him"

"Thanks"

Abby ran to the stairs and then she looked over to the elevator where Nick and Johnny were still punching each other up, she turned away and started to run down the stairs. Her shoes started to clunk against the concert. Abby bent down and took her shoes off and continued down the stairs. She heard footsteps behind her; she looked to see what was making the noise to see Nick and Johnny pushing each other to reach her first. She sprinted to the door and locked it behind her. She ran to Gibbs and hugged him; she reached up to kiss him on the lips when she was interrupted by Johnny and Nick bashing the door with their fists. She tried to ignore them but then she heard a gunshot and the people upstairs screaming, she realised that she shouldn't have locked them in as they would shoot people until they got their way. She ran to the door, braced herself and unlocked it. Nick was obviously pushing on the door as when she opened the door he fell into her. He jumped up and yelled up to Johnny who was standing at the top of the stairs with a gun. Abby was still on the ground when Johnny got to the bottom of the staircase and then started dragging her across the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Gibbs questioned

Nick stopped suddenly, but Johnny kept walking, dragging Abby behind him. Abby tried to claw the floor with her fingers, hoping that something would keep her from moving forwards and closer and closer to her death. Abby decided that she had no choice but to reach up and pinch Johnny on the hand. As soon as she did this Johnny let go of her, holding his hand yelling. Abby crawled a metre and then got up and ran to the stairs, she turned behind her to see Gibbs on her tail. She sprinted up the stairs and started looking for Ziva. Even though when Ziva first started Abby gave her a hard time, they had come together and now looked out for each other, in the good and bad times. She spotted Ziva putting pressure on Tony's leg, she ran up to her.

"Ziva, I know that this isn't the best time to be asking favours but you still remember your Mossad training right?"

"Do you think it is possible for me to forget?" Ziva laughed "Put some pressure on Tony's leg, Okay? Don't let go, he has already lost a lot of blood and we can't lose him, not now, hopefully not for a long time. But right now I need to show these guys that messing with a woman isn't always as easy as pulling their hair" Ziva stood up, blood staining her white t-shirt, and pulled her hair into a tight bun. She ran down the stairs, Abby stomach twisting tighter every time she heard a noise. She kept trying to peer around the corner and down the stairs but all she could see was the walls. All of a sudden there was a long silence. Abby felt even more nervous than when she could her Ziva fighting with Nick and Johnny. She heard Ziva yell and then she heard someone fall to the floor with a loud crash, so loud that Abby could have sworn that there was thunder. Then, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she longed to jump up and see Ziva, dragging both Nick and Johnny up the stairs but Abby knew in reality that if she left Tony he could bleed to death and then she would have to deal with Tony's death. She knew that all of this was her fault and every time she looked around the room another pair of eyes would stare her, asking her why she did this to them. Abby shut her eyes, trying to shut out all the looks and the thoughts. Abby wanted to open her eyes; she wanted to see Ziva with a smile on her face, staring at Abby with content and happiness, hoping that Ziva had not only the blood of DiNozzo on her white t shirt, but Johnny and Nick's blood as well. Abby convinced herself, after a debate in her mind, to open her eyes but as soon as she took a quick glance in front of her she regretted it more than ever.


	10. Chapter 10

She looked up to see Nick and Johnny with blood on their hands and on their clothes. They both started smiling and then went to grab her by the arms. Before they had a chance Abby shot up and they both jumped back.

"Johnny, you had made me suffer enough okay? You have turned my life upside down. You killed my cat, you injured at least 3 people I care about and you killed my baby! Go away! Get a life!" Abby let all her anger spill out like water from a tap.

"But… it hasn't be…." Johnny started

"No! I don't care, go away" Abby stepped forward and she was so close to Johnny she could feel his breath on her face, she looked straight into his eyes, she could see that he was surprised she was trying to fight back, she didn't care, she had had enough. She slapped Johnny across the face. She looked up to see a red mark forming on his face, the shape of her hand. She turned back around to attend to Tony's leg. She bent down and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were starting to blur her vision. She heard footsteps behind her and then heard a piece of paper rip. She heard feet going down the stairs and only then did she allow herself to pull out her mobile to call the ambulance. She ripped the bottom of her t-shirt and tied it around Tony's leg. She looked at him, to see his eyes roll to the back of the head. She laid him flat and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

"Oh SHIT" Abby said under her breath, by this stage people had started to call ambulances and had started to scurry around the room, helping all those who were injured. Abby started CPR and was so glad that they updated their only weeks ago. Abby's arms started to ache but she wouldn't stop, she looked at her watch to see that 5 minutes had passed and still no life. She looked out the window to see ambulances out in the street.

'_I__didn__'__t__even__hear__them__' _Abby thought and continued the CPR, only seconds later 12 paramedics barged into the room, carrying red bags and a few spine boards. Abby looked around to see the people around her were sucking on 'green whistles' and had their arms and legs or even their heads wrapped in bandages. A paramedic crouched down next to Abby and attended to Tony. The threatening tears rolling down her pale cheeks and dropped onto her skirt. She held Tony's limp, lifeless hand and prayed to god that he wouldn't die. All of a sudden, when she lost all hope he squeezed her hand. Her eyes opened wide, but then she realised it must have been a hallucination as Tony's lips were still blue and his eyes shut. Then he opened his eyes, coughing up blood and tried to sit up. Another paramedic rushed over to also attend Tony. Suddenly someone touched Abby's arm, she jumped up in order to try and pull back. She turned to see a young man with blond hair and green eyes dressed in navy blue. In seconds she realised this was a paramedic and she burst into tears.

"Miss, are you okay? Are you hurt?" His voice sounded gentle and soothing

"I...I…um…" Abby couldn't think straight, thoughts turning over and over in her mind; she looked down at Tony with a drip in his arm and his leg in bandages. She looked up to his face, that was once gentle and lively only to see blue lips holding a green whistle in his mouth, dark rings under his eyes enveloping blood shot brown eyes. Abby's eyes returned to the paramedic for only seconds before she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the concrete ground and passing out.

Abby could barely open her eyes, whenever she tried she wanted to shut them, she wanted to sleep. She tried to lift her arm to wipe her eyes but this proved a challenge as her arms felt like they were filled with sand. She tried to open her eyes again only revealing the sides of her nose, her eyelashes and a bright light above her. All of a sudden a shadow moved in the corner of the room. Abby couldn't make out who it was, she couldn't see well and her eyelids kept on shutting and felt like they were being weighed down by bricks.

"Who….Are…. you….?" Abby tried asking the person in the corner but got no response, she tried again, a little louder this time

"Who…are..you….?" The person in the corner jumped up and ran to the door, they yelled into the corridor "She's awake, nurse, doctors, she's awake, hurry" She was still trying to open her eyes when 3 people gathered around her bed, all attending to different things. One staring at the monitor that was next to her bed and yelling things to the girl next to her

"Why are you shouting at her, she is only next to you" Abby commented

"Miss we are whispering, sorry if we are disturbing you though"

The lady continued to tell things to the girl next to her who was recording what was said to her, there was a doctor who was looking in her eyes.

"Miss Scuito?"

"Huh, Uh, Yeah?" Abby didn't realise that he was talking to her

"Abby, are you feeling okay? I am Doctor Jake Destera and I am you doctor who will be attending to you whenever you need."

"Um, Mr. Destera, why am I here?"

"Call me Jake please, Abby, You passed out and knocked your head and tests have shown that your had a miscarriage, did you know this"

"I knew I lost the baby, I found out last week."

"Abby, do you know if there is a reason that you lost the baby or if it was just an unfortunate event?"

"Um…Tears welled in her eyes; I had an incident with someone and the baby died" The monitor next to her bed started beeping faster

"Now, Abby, calm down, it is okay, you might have to stay in hospital for a week or so, as a precaution"

"Yeah um, that's fine. One question. Who is that person in the corner?"

"Him, he said he was your boyfriend" Abby looked over and her jaw dropped.


	11. Chapter 11

Huddled in the corner was the one and only Anthony DiNozzo.

"Tony, How long have you been here? How long have I been out?"

"Abbz, you have been in a coma. For 3 weeks and we were all so worried about you and Gibbs, he hasn't even been working, Vance has actually hired someone to do his job whilst you have been out."

"Oh my gosh, what is the date? Have you found Nick and Johnny yet?"

"Abby, is this like 20 questions or something?" Tony laughed and then continued "the police came to the squad room when everyone was checked out because, you know, it is a crime scene, so they were checking it out and they found a note that Johnny wrote to you. It said something like they were leaving to a place and that one day if they get bored they will come back and Abbz the date is the 27 of September. But if you want one day soon I can take you to see the evidence so you can see for yourself, if you'd like"

**1****week****later**

"Okay, Abby it was nice to meet you but not considering the circumstances, and if you have any problems call me okay?" Dr. Jake Destera handed Abby a work card with his phone numbers on it.

"Thank you doctor" Abby said as Tony supported her as she walked out of the hospital.

"Tony?" Abby questioned

"Yes, Abby?"

"Tony, when you caught Nick and you thought I was dead, you looked sad, like you wanted to tell me something but never got the chance. Am I right?"

"Well, you are, but maybe this isn't the best time" Tony looked to the ground whilst supporting Abby as she hobbled along the car park sidewalk.

"Tony, if you ever want to talk, no matter if I am dying on the side of the road or if I am just having a boring day at work, you can tell me. You know that don't you?"

"Yes but, well I think that maybe….."

"Tony please, tell me"

"Okay, if you insist." Abby stared at him waiting for the answer, hoping that it wouldn't be one she regretted receiving

"Abby, the first day I saw you, I fell in love with you. I love your eyes and the fact that you don't care what other people think, it amazes me and I love it. Abby if I asked you to kiss me right now, would you?" Abby stopped walking and looked at Tony. She had to think about the answer. She had to admit she loved Tony, but she was with Gibbs, and she did love him. His face started to go a slight shade of red as if he was embarrassed for asking.

"Tony, Me and Gibbs…we are still together" Abby looked at Tony. As soon as he looked at her she looked to the ground, hoping not to make eye contact. There was a long silence, both Abby and Tony standing in the middle of the car park sidewalk.

"That's…um…fine Abby," Tony looked to the ground, hurt.

"Tony, maybe some other time if you ask me, maybe you will get the answer you long to hear." And with that Abby started to hobble to the car.

"Abbz, do you want me to drive you home? You have had a long day I think it would be the best thing to do"

"No, good suggestion Tony but before I go home and to the comfort of my bed, I need to see Gibbs, I mean you said he was struggling without me, I think I should go see him and let him know I am ok. Do you mind?"

"No…sure thing Abbz" Tony replied, opening the door and helping Abby sit down. On the car trip to Gibbs' house Abby tried so hard not to cry, she didn't make any eye contact with Tony and the trip was silent. Every time she thought of something that would make this situation better and easier on both of them, something would pop into her mind, telling her that it wasn't the right thing to say. When they reached Gibbs' house Abby opened the door and tried to get out herself. She didn't get out very far before Tony was by her side with his arm around her shoulder supporting her. She turned to him and smiled

"Tony, Thank you so much, I just rejected you and you said something that was probably really hard for you to say. I appreciate that you are still here for me and whenever I feel the need, do I have permission to kiss you?" Abby looked straight into Tony's eyes. Tony could feel himself blush and a smile was starting to spread itself on his face

"Sure Abby, whenever you want" And DiNozzo kissed her on the cheek.

Abby reached to front step and supported herself on the rail as she climbed up the front steps of Gibbs' house. She bent down to retrieve the key from under his doormat and unlocked the door. She looked back at Tony and saw that he was looking at her as if to say 'Since when does he lock his door?" Abby opened the door and walked into the familiar hallway. She heard faint noises coming from the bedroom, out of curiosity Abby, supporting herself on the hallway furniture, hobbled down the hall to see what type of 'rental' movie Gibbs was watching this time. She reached Gibbs' bedroom door and turned back to Tony, who was still standing at the front door.

"Thanks for the ride and for the company but you can leave now" Abby mouthed to DiNozzo. Tony nodded and turned around, and started for his car. She heard faint noises coming from the bedroom and as soon as Tony was out of sight Abby put her hand on the cold door handle. She pulled her hand away in shock, her hand shaking as she was nervous to see what Gibbs was doing but then she forced her hand to dive onto the handle. She slowly and carefully turned it, like it was made of thin glass and the door handle unlocked the catch, opening the door to her future.


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing Abby saw was Gibbs' old rifle he use to use when he was in the war. As she hobbled a bit further in the room and saw his photos; there were a few of him and his wife, some of his daughter, Kelly. There were some of Gibbs and her in the park and there were also a few of the NCIS team.

'_Funny__how__so__much__can__go__so__wrong__in__such__a__small__time__frame__but__you__will__always__have__those__smiles__telling__you__everything__was__fine__' __Abby_ thought. Again Abby heard the moaning coming from Gibbs' walk-in wardrobe; the wardrobe that Gibbs' built for Abby when they decided she was going to move in with him. She continued on and pushed open the door to Gibbs' walk-in wardrobe and the sight mad her drop her jaw. Inside the wardrobe was Gibbs lying flat, his arms outstretched to accommodate a head on each side. The head on the left had dark, wavy hair and Gibbs' right arm accommodated a light red head with straight hair. Abby kicked the wall next to her, leaving a footprint but also waking up Gibbs and the two girls. As they all turned to look at the source of the noise, Abby looked to see the identities of these 'girls'. When Abby realised who they were she felt tears stinging the sides of her eyes. She took one giant step and was next to the dark headed girl. She lifted her up by the arm.

"Ziva how the Fuck could you do this do me? You were my friend. I trusted you with all my heart!" Abby punched Ziva in the face, blood dripping off Zivas face. Gibbs jolted, about to jump up and stop Abby when she walked away from Ziva and started to walk towards the red head. She pulled her up by the hair and when she saw this girls face she instantly she dropped her. E.J dropped to them ground with a thud. Gibbs told them to get their clothes and get out. Both Ziva and E.J collected their clothes that were scattered around the walk-in wardrobe and then walked out of the room. Abby heard the front door slam after a few minutes and then she walked up to Gibbs.

"Gibbs, You PROMISED me you wouldn't do this again AND with E.J HOW COULD YOU?" Abby was furious but tried not to show it.

"Babe, please it wasn't my fault. I love you"

"You said it wasn't your fault last time, I forgave you then but forget it…And on our anniversary of us agreeing that we would make a commitment to each other. Okay, just forget it!" Abby got up and stormed out the door, holding onto furniture when she thought she would fall. She turned around to see Gibbs with his head in his hand. She felt sorry for him, but he brought it on himself.

Abby walked into the squad room to see only two team members sitting at their desks, Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee. She was in shock and pain and didn't know what to do. She ran to Tony and cried into his shoulder.

'I think I should quit Tony, I can't continue like this anymore. Gibbs has cheated on me twice and that's only that I have seen. I thought Gibbs was fair, I thought he was caring and sweet, but obviously not.'

'No, Abby, You can't, please. I love you and you know it.' Tony lifted Abby's chin up with his fingers so she was looking in his eyes.

'Please Abby'

The tears threatened to keep running down her face but Abby didn't care

'I'm sorry Tony. I love you, I always have' She pecked Tony on the lips, turned on her heels and walked to the elevator.


End file.
